


red string called fate

by nxtelight



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, a gift for two of my friends, can you tell i havent finished hello charlotte, idk what to tag lmao, november babies pog!, ooc oops, sappy bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxtelight/pseuds/nxtelight
Summary: “I love you, I love you. I love you. I love you. I-“Hitting Vincent with a pillow, Charles scowled.“I love you too but please stop being embarrassing.”“Nope!”The two of them paused before laughing at the situation and laying down side by side, hands searching to link together as a comfortable peace settled over the two. It wasn’t much but for two soulmates it was enough.
Relationships: Charles Eyler/Vincent Fennell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	red string called fate

**Author's Note:**

> bday gift for two of my friends!!! love you red and kas dont kill me for not finishing hc still okay mwah
> 
> sorry if its ooc lmao

It was one of those days where Charles and Vincent stayed inside, just next to each other to forget the things that plagued them. It was obvious whenever Vincent’s eyes clouded and his fingers itch to just give into the urge to disappear or when Charles couldn’t handle things well and the voice of their sister plagued his ears with a sinister grin.

When those days hit, the two of them stayed home and instead took comfort in each other. It’s always been the two of them alone. Gently tracing each other’s face, leaning their heads into the other’s open palm and laying a gentle kiss on the wrist. The times where Charles would just curl his arms around Vincent’s waist and held him close to their chest. 

Their relationship didn’t need a label, not when they knew they belonged to each other. Vincent’s words ringing heavily on their hearts and souls that are tied together in a red string called fate.

“You called me your soulmate, did you mean it?” Rustling was heard as Vincent turns to look at Charles, his hand reaching up to gently touch the other’s cheek. His eyes softening as he leaned in to kiss Charles’ forehead. 

“Of course I did, why would I lie about calling you my soulmate when I’ve been in love with you for years.”

A heavy flush dusted Charles’ as he quickly looked away from Vincent’s eyes.

“You just can’t say things like that!”

Vincent laughed as he leaned in and kissed Charles’ forehead, cheek, nose before planting a kiss on their lips. A sense of fondness settling deep in his chest as his boyfriend leaned into his touch. 

“We’re soulmates, you’re the god of my world. There’s no way I wouldn’t mean it, not when you’ve had my heart for so long my love.” 

Vincent mumbled against Charles’ lips who hummed softly and gave a kiss back. Vincent’s hands running over the other’s cheeks to give a soothing and calming feeling, to show that no matter what, Charles will forever be the one and only person Vincent would love and be open to.

“Any god out there can attempt what they want to take me away from you, they’ll fail in separating us because I know I will always end up back in your arms no matter what timeline.”

Charles scowled and pushed Vincent’s face away with his hands, a darker flush taking over his cheeks. 

“Shut up. Why can’t you say I love you like a normal person.” He hissed as they ignored the ticklish feeling of Vincent’s kisses against the palms of their hands.

“I love you, I love you. I love you. I love you. I-“

Hitting Vincent with a pillow, Charles scowled. 

“I love you too but please stop being embarrassing.”

“Nope!”

The two of them paused before laughing at the situation and laying down side by side, hands searching to link together as a comfortable peace settled over the two. It wasn’t much but for two soulmates it was enough.


End file.
